Thomas Chamberlain (Novel)
Thomas 'is a major character and an Old One, a pure-blooded witch. Thomas is resurrected to raise and protect his daughter Elizabeth. Thomas is a pureblood witch, one of the 'Old Ones' who has never been a human, and he existed long ago before the Pyramids were built, which was c. 2500 B.C. According to him, he fought in the Trojan War and helped cause the downfall of the Roman Empire. In the late 15 century, he lived in a village in Germany, where the people thought that he was the devil himself. Thomas is Nordic in appearance, with electric blue eyes and short, close-cropped, platinum blond hair. He is described as being handsome although his features are often contorted in madness. He wears a dusty long tan coat. Personality-wise, Thomas is extremely deranged, and the line between his evil and his madness are very blurry. When pressed, he is deadly serious and reminds everyone about his unfathomable old age, but usually he seems unnaturally chipper, and his evil deeds during Dark Reunion are tinged with irony. He refers to everyone as "sport." He writes "Goodnight, sweetheart" on Andrea's mirror after brutally murdering her and leaving the same song playing in her room. He nearly kills Stefan with the white ash wood spear that was intended for him. His mood changes from cheerful and amused to enraged in seconds. Despite his seemingly erratic and scattered personality, he appears to be a patient and methodical killer capable of elaborate plans. One day, a maid begged for his help to save her dying mistress, Katherine von Swartzschild. Thomas turned her into a vampire and instructed her on how to be malevolent and despotic. Appearance ''"He wears. an old raincoat. It flaps around his legs in the wind. He makes the wind blow. His hair is blond. Almost white. It stands up all over his head. His eyes are blue - electric blue." Thomas is very tall and very Nordic in physical appearance, with piercing electric blue eyes and short, close-cropped white-platinum blond hair. He is described as being very handsome despite the fact that his features are often contorted in madness. He wears a dusty long tan coat. Vickie also describes Thomas as very tall in stature and very handsome. Personality Personality wise, Thomas is extremely sinister, sadistic, psychopathic, ruthless, evil, vindictive and dangerous. He is highly powerful and is highly intimidating and threatening. Thomas is extremely deranged, and the line between his evil and his madness is very blurry. When pressed, he is deadly serious and reminds everyone about his unfathomable old age, but most of the time he seems unnaturally chipper, and his evil deeds during Dark Reunion are always tinged with irony. He refers to everyone as "sport," he writes "Goodnight, sweetheart" on Andrea's mirror after brutally murdering her and leaving that same song playing in her room, and he kills (or nearly kills) Stefan with the same White Ash Wood spear that was intended for him. His mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds, and he is very unpredictable. Despite his seemingly erratic and scattered personality, he seems to be a patient and methodical killer capable of elaborate plans. Powers and Abilities Thomas possess all standard powers of an "Old One" * '''Compulsion - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. * Weather Control - The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. * Elemental Manipulation - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. * Animal Control - The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. * Healing - The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. * Immortality - The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. * Senses - The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. * Shapeshifting - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. * Speed - The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. * Strength - The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. * Illusion - It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. * Telepathy - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Potion Brewing: ''' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. * '''Telekinesis: '''The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * '''Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Possession: '''The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. * '''Resurrection: The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. * Astral Projection: The power to separate from one's body and project the mind to another location or to instantaneously travel from one point to another. * Transmogrification: The unique power to alter the physical structure of objects living or dead, changing their form. Weaknesses * Magic/Witchcraft: ''' Thomas '''is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft, such as mystical bindings and imbued weaponry. History Thomas is of unknown age, earliest memory is of carrying a bronze axe, placing his inception in the Bronze Age (4500 BC - 3200 BC). He fought in the Trojan War (1194 BC to 1184 BC), was part of Alexander the Great's army (336 BC - 326 BC) and witnessed the death of Julius Caesar on March 15, 44 BC, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side) in AD 456. During this time, probably, he met and gained confidence of a being named The Devil, with which, later, signing a pact. He then, probably, decided to stick around the general area of Germany. In the late 15th century, he lived in a village in Germany, where the people thought that he was the devil himself. One day, a maid showed up and begged for his help, because her young mistress was dying.